robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
Path of the Demon(Event)
Summary After the death of Dick Grayson at the hands of The Joker, the Batfamily mourn his loss. His death has led to many arguments and bitter disputes within Batman's circle of allies. Getting a report of a hostage situation created by the villain, Catman, Batman and Tony Carter, now taking the name Nightwing, alongside Red Hood go to the scene of the crime and aprehend Catman, the villain reveals this was all a distraction for a new plot to begin. He tells the three of them the League of Assassins have entered Gotham. Batman receives a message on his wrist com that reveals Ras al Ghul inside the Batcave, about to attack the manor. He tells Bruce he wants to ressurrect Dick via the Lazarus Pit, Ras tells Batman to meet him in Wayne Manor for a compromise. Upon arrival, Ras informs Batman he has managed to turn Damian to his side using the mind control left in Damian's brain. Ras offers Batman a choice: Allow him to bring back Dick and take control of Batman's allies, or give up his life and allow the entire Batfamily to be free of control. Ras introduces a new enemy: The Heretic. Ras leaves and tells Batman and his allies to meet him in Nanda Parbat. The team boards a plane and arrives in the snowy mountains of Nanda Parbat. They are greeted by a swarm of ninja assassins. The league kindnaps and separates Batman from his allies. Batman wakes up in a room sorrounded by men in black owl masks. They introduce themselves as the Parliament of Owls, a stronger Court to take over Gotham. The leader says he is dissappointed in Batman, and unmasks to reveal the face of Thomas Wayne. Thomas reveals he came from Darkseid's tear in the timestream, and he plans to take over Gotham and rid it of Batman and its inner evils. Batman is then knocked out. While Batman waits in a cell, the rest are given a special drug that brings out their anger and hatred they have towards Batman. Batman fights the controlled heroes- Tim, Cassandra, Jason, Stephanie, Matt, and Tony. He manages to beat them all, and prepares to face off against Ras. Ras informs Batman that he is sick of waiting for an heir, and he is done with the games, he wants to end Bruce once and for all. Damian appears behind Ras, wearing the uniform of the Arkham Knight. Batman fights the two and manages to hold them off and knock sense back into Damian. The Heretic appears and is unmasked as an alive, mind controlled Dick Grayson, Damian and Batman team up to hold him off, and Ras attempts to get away. However, this is all brought to a halt when the Heretic's blade goes through Batman's heart, and he falls dead on the floor. Damian shoots Ras in the head, as well as the Lazarus Pit. Dick falls to the floor, crying, when he realizes what he has done. As Batman bleeds onto the ground, the Batfamily wonders where things go from here. Things will not be the same in Gotham. The legacy of the Bat must go on, but who deserves to wear the cowl?